Possession of an Elf
by overly-distracted
Summary: When one of their own is taken by Sauron, how will what's left of the fellowship get him back? What will happen to Frodo and Sam? Please RR.


Lord of the Rings – Possession of an Elf

Set towards the end of ROTK when Aragorn "calls out" the Orcs in Mordor. AU from there, on.

Summary: When one of their own is taken by Sauron, how will what's left of the fellowship get him back? What will happen to Frodo and Sam? Please R/R.

Let me know what you think. This is the first LOTR story I've posted so be nice. It's kind of a one shot so let me know if you like it.

_PlainItalics_are Legolas

_Italics_ inside - - are thoughts

Words **bold **andinside - - are spoken in elvish

* * *

Aragorn watched Sauron's eye start to shake and blink. -_He's done it!_- He thought to himself about Frodo. Suddenly a flash of light streaked past him from the eye. He spun to see it engulf his best friend. Legolas cried out as he felt the power enter him and fell to his knees. Everyone backed away, the brave army of men turning cowardly. Legolas's hair slowly began to turn black, starting from the roots, all the way to the very tips. His skin darkened slightly, as if he were getting a tan from the sun that was setting. He rose to his feet and lifted his head. Aragorn stepped back in surprise at the sight before him. Legolas opened his eyes and, to everyone's horror, they were no longer their bright blue color but a dark brown, almost black, instead. An evil sounding chuckle escaped his no longer pale lips.

"The ring is not destroyed." He spoke. His voice sounded low and distorted, evil, unlike an elf; a mix of Legolas and another voice that must have belonged to Sauron. "It will be mine again." He walked straight at Aragorn and punched him, making the tall, strong man fall to the ground. Legolas kept walking toward the now open black gate, where the Orcs moved aside and let him through. Another figure joined him, and they all recognized him as Frodo. The Hobbit's eyes were darker than usual and held an evil glare and the ring, instead of being around his neck it was on his finger. Sam, however, was nowhere to be seen. The Orcs started toward the small army, ready to kill.

"Retreat." Aragorn tried to shout but it came out as a whisper. "Retreat!" He said again, this time he yelled it. He knew that this was a fight that they could not win that day. The Orcs started to go after them but the new voice of Legolas stopped them.

"Let them go this time. We must grow more Uru'kai, then we will destroy all men." He told them before turning and walking back to his great tower. They stopped their chase and turned to follow him back behind the black gate.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder as they rode away to see the black gate close and didn't know what to feel or think. They stopped at what they thought was a safe distance and made camp. Gimli sat heavily down in front of a newly lit fire across from Merry and Pippin. Gimli and Gandalf started arguing over what they were going to do, how they were going to save Legolas.

"There's nothing we can do!" Gandalf told the Dwarf.

"We have to do something!" Gimli shouted back.

"We can just leave them!" Merry jumped in.

"Enough!" They all turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice. "We'll get no where by arguing. There is only one thing I can think of to do. I must ride to Mirkwood and retrieve someone who may be able to help us." He walked away from them and vaulted onto Brego.

"What do we do until you return?" Merry asked. Pippin was unusually quiet and he was a little worried.

"The only thing you can do. Wait." Aragorn turned Brego and kicked him into a gallop and soon the two were out of sight.

* * *

(Mordor) Legolas/Sauron walked up the dark stairs of the tower, brows knitted in frustration. _I'm still here_. A voice whispered in his head. _I'll always be here_. Sauron stopped and shook the head he was currently occupying and then continued up the stairs.

"Having problems keeping the elf quiet?" A voice said from behind him. He looked slightly over his shoulder and saw Frodo standing there with a mischievously evil gleam in his eyes.

"It's none of your concern." Sauron answered as they enter the main camber with a balcony that over looked all of Mordor.

"I have sent some of the Uru'kai to find Sam and bring him back here. Alive." Frodo told him. Sauron raised an eyebrow.

"Alive? Why do you need him alive?" He asked.

"What fun would it be if he was dead?" Frodo asked before turning and leaving the room. Sauron watched him leave trying to figure out how he was going to get the ring off the Hobbit's finger. _You'll never get it_. The voice said almost tauntingly. _It'll never be yours. Neither will I_.

* * *

It was two days before Aragorn reached the borders of the Mirkwood forest. He had been there several times before, but it had been a few years since his last visit to the realm of the woodland elves. He slowed Brego to a walk and went carefully through the thick forest. He was being watched, he knew it.

"I am here to speak with Princess Midori. It is about the prince." He shouted to his invisible watchers. He heard something land on the ground behind him and Brego jumped. Aragorn turned in his seat and smiled at the elf behind him.

"I was unaware you were a princess Mon'tu." He joked.

"The Princess is in the palace where she is supposed to be, Estel." The elf, Mon'tu, answered.

"Midori is never where she is supposed to be, but if she is in the palace then that is where I must go. It is a matter of great importance." Aragorn told him.

"You know how to get there. Your passage there is safe." Mon'tu told him. Aragorn nodded to him and led Brego on, going as fast as the forest would allow. He made it there faster than he had before. He ran up the steps past the guards and through the halls. He came to the end of the hall where there was a door and stopped.

"Come in Estel." A voice said from inside the room before he could knock. He smiled and opened the door. "I felt your presence enter Mirkwood. You are troubled." Midori said after he closed the door. He smiled at the green-eyed princess in front of him.

"Always very perceptive, aren't you?" He said as he sat down in front of her.

"I have my moments. Besides, I can see it in your eyes. What can I do for you, Estel?" Midori asked. Aragorn took a deep breath.

"Sauron has taken Legolas captive. He is using him as his own body. We need your help." He told as he watched her soft, neutral expression turn to horror.

"How?" She finally managed to say.

"We do not know. Will you come back with me?" He asked.

"Yes. I must inform his father first." She said as they both stood.

"I will tell him. You get your things together." He told her. She nodded and he bowed before leaving the room to find King Thranduil. (However you spell it)

It didn't take Aragorn long to find the king but when he did he had to tell him the news. Thranduil said he would come, but Aragorn insisted he stay with his people.

"I will bring him back. You have my word." Aragorn told him.

"Try to bring him back alive. Please." Thranduil said. Aragorn bowed and left the throne room. He found Midori waiting for him in the halls.

"Estel! Princess!" A voice called to them. They turned to see Mon'tu jogging toward them. "I wish to come with you. If the Prince is in trouble, I wish to help." He told them.

"He would come even if we told him to stay." Midori told Aragorn.

"Alright. Let's go." They left the palace and Aragorn jumped onto Brego. Midori and Mon'tu brought two horses out of the stables and climbed on them. They left the clearing the palace was in and headed through the woods.

"We must ride hard and fast. It took me two days to get here." Aragorn said as they reached the edge of Mirkwood. The two elves nodded and they all took off in the direction of Mordor.

* * *

"I hope he gets back soon. I want to help Legolas and Frodo. Sam too if he's still alive" Merry said as they finished their lunch.

"As do I, young Merry." Gimli told him. Pippin stood suddenly and walked away.

"He's been very quiet lately." Gandalf observed. Pippin took out his pipe and stared to smoke it. Merry frowned. It wasn't like Pippin to want to be alone or to be so quiet. Merry shook his head and walked into his tent for a nap.

As night came and dinner was finished and they all went to sleep, no one saw or heard Pippin climb on to a pony, leave the encampmentand head for Mordor. He rode as quickly as the pony could go until he reached the black gates.

"Sauron! I wish to enter!" He yelled and waited. "Sauron, I wish to join you!" After a moment the doors creaked open loudly and he went through, hoping the Orcs wouldn't eat him. He stopped after he heard the gate close and jumped down from the pony. He spotted stairs and looked up them. At the top stoop two figures and he recognized them as Legolas and Frodo. Legolas/Sauron walked slowly down the steps until he reached the Hobbit.

"You wish to join me?" He asked. Pippin nodded and bowed.

* * *

"Aragorn is coming and he has two riders with him." One of the soldiers said running up to Gandalf.

"Good. Thank you. Gimli, get the Hobbits up." He told the dwarf. Gimli got up and went to Merry and Pippin's tent.

"Come Hobbits. Aragorn is back." He said. Merry emerged with a piece of paper. "Where's Pippin?" Gimli asked.

"Gone." He said handing the paper to Gimli and walking toward Gandalf. The Dwarf lifted the paper shook his head.

"Gandalf. Look." He said, handing the paper to the wizard. Gandalf frowned at Merry's sad look and took the paper.

"It says, 'I'm sorry but I cannot stay. I must do something to help Frodo, Sam and Legolas. Goodbye. Pippin.' He's gone to Mordor, the fool." He said as Aragorn wrote up with Midori and Mon'tu.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, seeing Gandalf cross expression and Merry's sad one, as he dismounted.

"Pippin's gone to Mordor. His note says, 'I must do something to help Frodo, Sam and Legolas.' I think his mind has been clouded by the palantir." Gandalf explained. He turned to the two elves beside Aragorn and bowed. "Welcome Princess Midori. And you are?" He asked looking at the he-elf.

"I am Mon'tu. Warrior in the Mirkwood army and friend of the Prince. It is an honor to meet you Mithrandir." Mon'tu said bowing to the wizard. Gandalf nodded back and turned back to Aragorn.

"If we are going to try and save Legolas and the hobbits, we must think of what we are going to do." He told the man. Aragorn nodded and they all sat down.

* * *

Saurun walked in circles around Pippin, looking him up and down. They had gone back up the stairs Saurun had come down and into the tower.

"Why do you wish to join me?" He asked the hobbit. Pippin kept his eyes straight ahead, not looking at the evil looking Legolas.

"I want to be on the stronger side. I believe this is the stronger side. The others cannot win against you." Pippin told him. A low chuckle came from the corner of the room causing both of them to turn that way.

"When Pippin chooses something he usually holds onto it. I think he's telling the truth. He may come in handy." Frodo said as he walked out of the shadows. Pippin saw and heard the darkness in Frodo, in his eyes and in his voice. He turned his eyes away from him and looked at the ground.

"You will stay with myself or Frodo at all times, is that understood?" Saurun asked.

"Yes, my lord Saurun." Pippin answered, bowing to him.

"Good. Follow me. We are going to see what your friends are doing about your disappearance." Saurun said leading the way to another room. _Do you really think it is that easy?_ the voice said in his head. _Pippin will not so quickly betray his friends. The only thing that could make him do that would be the ring. But wait, you do not have the ring. It's resides on the hand of a mere hobbit_. Saurun cursed whatever magic was causing the voice and continue the task of looking into the palantir.

"Your friends are weak. They will never defeat me with such a small army. What's this? Two more have just joined them. Elves. And one is a she-elf." Saurun told Pippin, as he fought the voice in his head, ordering it to quiet. _Now your downfall begins_.

* * *

"How are we to go about saving now three? A possessed Elvin Prince, an evil hobbit and now a very confused hobbit." Mon'tu said, standing behind Midori.

"You forget. There is also a lost Hobbit; that makes four. We will do what we can. Though right now I have no plan that could be successful to rescue any of them." Aragorn said standing to his feet and started to pace around the fire they were all sitting at.

"There is a spell I could use to cast Saurun out of Legolas, but it is very dangerous. If I cast him out and am to close, he may try to take me. And he cannot be moving too much, he must be a still as possible." Gandalf told them.

"If we get close enough, leave the last part to us." Midori told the white wizard of Mon'tu and herself. Gandalf nodded. All Elves had magic, though not as powerful as wizards, they were still pretty powerful.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to get close enough." Gimli spoke up.

* * *

"No. That'll never work." Gandalf said, dismissing yet another idea. "We have to think of something Saurun would never expect."

"He'll expect us to think of something he'll never expect." Merry said as he lay on his back next to the fire.

"That is very true Merry. Now we must think of something he will expect." Aragorn said standing and resuming the pacing had begun earlier before Midori had pulled him down to a sitting position next to her.

"You must calm yourself, Aragorn. Pacing will not get the ideas to come any faster than sitting." She told the future king. Aragorn sighed and sat down next to Merry.

"We must get some rest. Saurun does not seem to be making any moves as of yet. He may not have full control of his new body. Ideas come best when sleeping." Gandalf said, and with that he stood and when to his tent. The others followed until only two remained.

"How do you know Legolas?" Merry asked the Elvin Princess. Midori smiled.

"He is my husband. I cannot let Saurun take control of him." Midori told him.

"I thought Saurun already had control of him." Merry stated.

"Control over his body, maybe. Control over his mind? Absolutely not. No one can control Legolas's mind. If Saurun has him, chances are he has not yet gained full control, and I don't expect him to." Midori told him as she looked up at the stars. "Not even Gandalf can control my husband's mind."

* * *

_Why do you even bother trying to fight me? You must know you'll never win._ The voice in Saurun's mind told him. The dark lord ignored the elves voice the best he could, willing it to be quiet as he went about his thinking. He still couldn't figure out how he was going to get the ring off of Frodo and where was the other hobbit that was with Frodo trying to destroy the ring? He looked across the room at Pippin who was standing on the balcony looking out over all of Mordor.

"My Lord! Look!" Pippin suddenly exclaimed, pointing out at something. Saurun strode over next to Pippin and looked in the direction the hobbit was pointing. A figure moved slowly through the shadows. It was pretty far away and Saurun could barely see it.

"I think its Sam." Pippin told him. Saurun nodded.

"Take one of the Uruk'hai and go and get him. I am trusting you to come back." He told the hobbit. Pippin bowed and left the tower. Saurun looked out and saw him headed slowly toward Sam, Uruk'hai in tow.

"Where is Pippin?" Frodo said walking into the room.

"Finding your friend." Saurun told him not looking away from the now far away hobbit and Uruk'hai.

* * *

Sam eased slowly toward the tower where he believed Frodo was. He never heard the Uruk'hai approach from behind him, but he felt the large hand grab him by the neck and spin him around. Sam found himself staring into the eyes of a growling Uruk.

"You can't kill him, so put him down. Frodo'll cut your head off himself if you do." Sam's eyes widened at the voice he heard. The Uruk growled and dropped Sam who landed on the ground with a "thump". "Actually, you better carry him, but not by the neck. Let's go." Sam was speechless as he watched Pippin stride ahead of him as the Uruk picked him up off the ground. He wanted to scream at the young hobbit, try to get him to think sensibly, but no words came. He looked up and saw two dark figures standing on a balcony, looking out at them.

"Who are they?" He asked Pippin. Pippin looked up at the balcony and then back down.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

The fire flickered in front of Midori as she sat with her eyes closed deep in thought. The others sat around another fire watching her.

"What is she doing?" Merry asked whoever was listening.

"She is trying to find out what Saurun is doing without letting him know what _she_ doing. She wants to see if she can hear Legolas." Mon'tu explained. "She has to clear her mind of everything first." Mon'tu got up and went and sat down across from Midori and closed his own eyes. The wind that had been blowing as a light breeze picked up speed and swirled around the two elves, blowing their hair in all different directions. Gandalf watched carefully as the wind picked the two elves off the ground.

"What's going on?" Aragorn asked as they all stood and watched.

"_Mellon nin_." A whispered voice spoke through the wind around the ranger.

"Legolas." Gimli said when he heard the voice. The wind died down and lowered the elves back down to the ground. Midori opened her eyes and looked over at Merry.

"I told you Saurun could not take full control of my husband." She told him as she stood. "Legolas still has control over his mind."

"Good, then it will be much easier to cast Saurun out." Gandalf said, looking toward the tower.

* * *

_You need to accept the fact that you are going to lose and we are going to win. You cannot fight me. You'll find my mind is nearly as strong as Gandalf himself. If not stronger._

"_Quiet_." Saurun hissed under his breath.

"Talking to yourself is a sign that you're going insane." Saurun didn't need to look up to know it was Frodo who spoke.

"My Lord." Frodo moved aside as Pippin entered the room and bowed. An Uruk'hai entered behind him carrying and fighting Sam over his shoulder.

"Put me down you beast!" Sam shouted. Saurun nodded and the Uruk dropped Sam on the floor which Sam hit with a 'thud'.

"If I had been you I would have left Mordor instead of coming to the heart." Frodo said. Sam whipped around and recognized at once that Frodo wasn't all there.

"The only way to kill something is to stab it in the heart or cut off its head." Sam said defiantly. He turned around and gasped. "Legolas?" He whispered.

"Your friend is lost. I am in control of this body." Saurun said with an evil smirk. _Not for long_. The voice told him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sam asked, a tinge of fear present in his voice.

"I haven't decided yet." Saurun said. Sam winced at the distorted voice that came from the elves mouth. "You can either join me or die. Your friend has already made the correct decision. I'll give you until dawn to decide. Take him to a cell." Saurun told the Uruk, who bowed and picked Sam back up and carried him from the room.

_I won't let you kill him. I won't let you kill anyone. I will not be defeated either._ Saurun growled slightly as Legolas's voice rang in his head. He looked up at the two hobbits still in the room. Frodo was smirking evilly and Pippin was looking away, pretending he hadn't noticed anything.

* * *

"Hmm. Perhaps a straight attack. Draw Saurun out." Gimli suggested.

"That would probably be the only idea that would work." Midori said. "Instead of trying to find a way inside Mordor, get Saurun to come out."

"I agree." Aragorn said and Gandalf nodded.

"We should do it soon. I sense. . .something terrible is going to happen if we don't do it soon." Midori said, looking off toward Mordor.

"Gather the men." Gandalf said. "Elf senses are much more attuned then anyone's." Aragorn nodded and hurried off.

"What is the plan M'lady?" Mon'tu asked from his spot next to her.

"We must keep Saurun still so Mithrandir came cast him out of Legolas. It will take much concentration." Midori answered. "Gimli we are going to need you to keep watch on us. We will be close to the battle but not close enough to get involved until Legolas is free. Will you do that for us?"

"Of course I will." Gimli said.

"I will be with you as well." Gandalf said as Aragorn came back.

"The men are ready." Theman said.

"Let's go."

* * *

Saurun watched out his window as he saw the men return, led by Aragorn. _Now what are you going to do? Be a coward and stay up here? Or go and destroy them yourself? Not that you could._ Saurun growled. He had tried everything he knew to suppress the elf but to no avail. Nothing worked and even though he was now use to hearing Legolas, he was losing what little patience he had.

"What are you going to do?" Saurun turned slightly to see Frodo standing in the middle of the room, admiring the gold ring on his finger.

"I am gong to do what I must to destroy the world of men and elves." Saurun walked swiftly passed him and Frodo smirked evilly as he followed the dark lord down the stairs. "Hear me Orcs and Uruk'hai." He called. All the Orcs and Uruk'hai turned their attention to their lord. "The men are coming. Fight and destroy them. I will be with you." The creatures roared and prepared for battle.

"You are going to go out there and fight?" Frodo asked, following him back up the stairs.

"I am. It has been too long since I have felt a sword in my hand." Saurun said picking up a sword and looking at it in his hands(or rather Legolas's hands).

"But the last time you fought, you had the ring." Frodo reminded him.

"I fought before I had the ring, I will be able to do it again." Saurun answered nonchalantly. _Yes, and I fly._ Saurun rolled his eyes as he slid the sword into a sheath and attached it to his side.

"I'm sure you did. Have fun." Frodo said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Do you think Saurun will come out himself?" Gimli asked as he Midori, Mon'tu and Gandalf stood behind some rocks near the black gate.

"He is too proud not to." Gandalf answered. "He will come out and fight. Even if he doesn't have the ring." The black gates started to open and the first one out was the dark version of Legolas, followed by the Orcs and Uruk'hai. Gandalf began his spell and Midori and Mon'tu closed their eyes and started whispering in elvish.

Saurun wasn't moving but he had enough men going at him to distract him from that fact. As Gandalf continued to recite his spell, Legolas/Saurun started to glow. The men attacking him stepped back and the Orcs and Uruk'hai stopped what they were doing to watch.

"_No_." Saurun said as he glowed brighter. _I am no longer your prisoner._ Legolas's voice sounded loudly through his head. "**_NO!_**" A dark beam shot away from Legolas's body and back into Mordor. The elf was down on one knee, breathing heavily. His hair turned back to it's normal blond and his eyes changed back to blue. He stood up slowly, still breathing heavily and then brought his sword down on the closest Orc. The creatures scattered and then Saurun's eye appeared and began to blink again. Legolas turned to watch with the men as a small figure riding a pony and another small figure running behind him moved quickly out of Mordor. It was Pippin and Sam.

"Where is Frodo?" Legolas asked as they got to him.

"He's still in there. He won't come out. Pippin managed to get the ring off him and threw it into the fires." Sam panted after he saw Legolas was back to normal. The great eye shuttered once more before it exploded. Without warning Legolas ran back into Mordor to locate the missing hobbit.

"_Legolas!_" Aragorn yelled after the running elf. Legolas didn't stop or turn around, he just kept running. He ran up the stairs to the tower and found the hobbit crumpled in the middle of the floor. He was alive but Frodo made no move to get up.

"Frodo, the tower is going to come down. You must get up." Legolas said. The only thing Frodo did was avert his eyes from a spot on the wall to Legolas's. "Please. Or I will be forced to drag you." Frodo's eyes moved back to the wall as the tower shook. Finally, after what seem like eternity, Frodo sat up.

"Legolas?" He asked the elf who sighed with relief.

"Yes. It is really me. Come. We have to get out of here." Legolas helped Frodo stand and hurried him out of the room and down the stairs. As they ran, the ground started to shake and collapse behind them, so Legolas lifted Frodo off the ground and tossed him to a waiting Aragorn, who caught him easily. Just as the ground started to fall beneath him, a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him to safety and the two collapsed on the firm ground.

"Have I not told you to watch where you walk?" Legolas looked up at the person who saved him and grinned.

"Midori." He said as he pulled her into her arms. "I have missed you my love." He hadn't seen her in nearly a year and he didn't think he could wait any longer to kiss her. So he did. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then her cheeks and finally, her lips. Never had he wanted to kiss his wife more than he did now, and he could tell the feeling was mutual as the kiss deepened.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Aragorn's broke them apart. "but we must get away from this place." He reached out and pulled both elves to their feet and they followed him away from Mordor.

* * *

Rivendell was quiet. The Fellowship were recuperating from their journey, some inside, some out. Legolas and Midori were the only two outside at the moment.

"When Estel came to Mirkwood and told me what had happened, I felt my world crumble. But I heard him tell your father he would bring you back alive, I knew there was hope." Midori said as she leaned back into Legolas's arms and he kissed the back of her head.

"I never stopped fighting him." He told her.

"He never had a chance." Midori said, turning around in his lap so that she was now practically straddling him and he smiled before she brought her lips down on his.

"I have often wondered how he managed to catch her." Gandalf said as he and Aragorn spotted the two elves under a tree. "She is fire and he is water. Not the best combination." Aragorn simply nodded in agreement.

"Midori." Legolas said as she pulled away. "What would I do with out you?" She laughed.

"You probably would not have survived this long." He laughed with her. "I would not have survived this long." She said more seriously and he brushed his hand along her cheek.

-**You are the reason I live, my love**.- He whispered to her in elvish.

-**You are the reason _I _live**.- She whispered back, pulling him to her and kissing him soundly on the lips. "He had no right to claim a body that has already been claimed."

"Claimed by whom?" He asked with a smirk.

"By me of course. You are in my possession. Not his." And with that she kissed him again, but this time she had no intention of pulling back.

* * *

Ok, there it is. Yes, the ending's terrible but my mind was unwilling to come up with anything else and my muse has left me temporarily. Tell me what you think, keeping in mind that this is entirely AU. 


End file.
